


your eyes are warning me this early morning that my love's too big for you (my love)

by lesbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Songfic, dont ever speak to me or my 50 character long title ever agin, listen.idek what this is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbean/pseuds/lesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her fingers are splayed across his chest and she can feel his heart beating, sounding and testing waters, creating a new rhythm for an already known melody. </p>
<p>(Or, Ladybug quotes a pop-song to Chat Noir)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes are warning me this early morning that my love's too big for you (my love)

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/f_4utiBscIE

* * *

 

"Baby you've got the sort of hands to rip me apart," Ladybug whispers into his ear on a cold November night, and Chat smiles into her hair, his fingers playing the notes on her back. They sit in a crook upon a warm roof, Ladybug between Chat's feet and Chat between her and the chimney and between them theres warmth and care.

"And baby you've got the sort of face to lift this old heart." Her fingers are splayed across his chest and she can feel his heart beating, sounding and testing waters, creating a new rhythm for an already known melody.

She untangles herself a bit and looks at him and imagines how he looks, his features like sand between her fingers. "I find you stunning," she whispers to him and his warm smile and kind eyes look at her as she reaches out and strokes a small cut that peeks out from beneath his mask, a souvenier from a recent akuma attack. His face hadn't stopped bleeding and he hadnt responded to her cries and Ladybug had really thought he was a goner. "But you are running me down."

His smile falters beneath her fingertips, his features stiffen again, but she doesn't dwell on it as she runs her thumb over his lips and cups his chin."My love's too big for you my love," she whispers to him under the freezing bright Parisian night sky, and he relaxes just a little, caught up in her gaze. Her big eyes hypnothize him and streetlights reflect in his eyes and she settles back into him and listens to his heart and they stay like this for the rest of the night, quiet gurdians sharing warmth and shielding each other from their civilian reality.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this song, its cute and sweet and easy 2 fit 2 so many characters.


End file.
